


Show Off

by Mistress_Citrus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fixing things, M/M, Slight Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Citrus/pseuds/Mistress_Citrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock showing the Captain how to really fix a malfunctioning replicator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever writing of Spock and Captain Kirk I hope I nailed their personalities to a point or at least in the near 5 yards.

Jim aimed another well aimed kick at the replicator smashing the side of the machine with a crunch and a few clanks of something breaking. Satisfied with his progress. The captain was well aimed for another kick when the commander strode up with slight confusion and alarm written across his face.

  
“Captain I must inquire as to why you’re physically beating the replicator, for it only needs you to push a few buttons for it to work”

  
Jim turned to his first officer, irritated. “Spock have you ever heard of Percussive Maintenance?”

  
“I believe I have Captain, but I do not see how physically beating a machine would help fix the problem, Captain.” Spock stated matter-of-factly.

  
“Well it has everything to do with it, the machine wouldn’t work so I decided to go for a more “forceful approach,” using his fingers for emphasis. “And besides it’s not like it’s hurtin…”

  
“Captain,” Spock interrupted “before you end up destroying the machine which you have 95.87% of doing, I would like to offer a solution.” Spock stated waiting for the captain’s reply.

  
Kirk was a little surprised at the offer. He did go to Scotty for help but even he couldn’t figure out the replicator’s problem either, even after about two hours of cursing and small tinkering here and there it still didn’t work. That was surprising since he pretty much runs the greatest starship in space, but then again a replicator is another thing entirely it’s mostly like a woman you can never really figure them out. Jim guessed it wouldn’t really hurt for Spock to have a go at it, with his as doctor McCoy called it “Vulcan voodoo.”

  
“Alright Mr. Spock do your thing, but don’t expect it to work even Scotty couldn’t figure it out.”

  
Spock to his credit looked unfazed but a little surprised at the confession before stepping toward the malfunctioning replicator anyway. Tilting his head to the side he started analyzing the machine, his eyes darting corner to corner on the machine for about 2.25 minutes before coming to a simple conclusion. Reaching his hand to the side of the replicator Spock slapped the replicator a few times, before messing with a few buttons here and there before turning back to his captain.

  
“The replicator is now in temporarily working order captain would you like me to send a request form for a new replacement?” Spock asked unfazed by the captain’s shock ridden face.

  
“Yeah sure, but before you leave how did you…I mean how can…what did you do to it to make it work Spock?” the captain asked, while trying to look the commander in the face but also fumbling with the replicator buttons to order himself a cup of the machines shitty coffee.

  
Spock looking quite smug for a Vulcan replied to the Captain’s query by a simple, “By using a simple tactic of Percussive Maintenance.” Giving a brief nod to his captain, Spock turned on his heel and headed for the bridge. Leaving a sputtering amused Captain in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Helpful Constructive Criticism is highly welcome!


End file.
